First Annual Forks High Talent Show
by SmoothButNotRich1901
Summary: Edward, Emmett and Jasper enter the first annual Forks High Talent Show as a band. What will they sing? AU AH. This is the same story from my previous account! ENJOY!
1. Sign Up

"NO!" I gasped in horror.

"Edward, Edward, Edward, bro, seriously, you need to relax. It's just a talent show." I stared in revulsion at the sign up sheet for the Forks High School First Annual Talent show. I shook my head back and forth incredulously; surely I must be dreaming.

"Edward, you're a REALLY good guitarist and you have an awesome voice! I don't see what the problem is." Jasper said.

"I—you –Emmett!" I spat at him. He looked at me through innocent eyes.

"Yes, brother dearest?"

"Brother dearest my ass!" I yelled. I was infuriated. I couldn't believe my brothers would sign me up for such a ridiculous thing as a talent show.

"Chillax, dude. Don't forget we're playing in it too." I took comfort in that thought, staring up at the sign up sheet again. They had signed us up as a band; Jasper on bass, Emmett on drums, and myself on lead guitar and lead singer.

"I still don't know guys…" I hesitated.

"C'mon Eddie, it'll be fun!" Emmett encouraged. I rolled my eyes and scowled at him. I hated when he used that name for me. I sighed in defeat; I wasn't getting out of this one.

"Alright, I'll do it." I acquiesced. Emmett laughed.

"That's what she said." I slapped Emmett's arm and rolled my eyes.

"Perv." I said.

"Stiff." He retorted.

"Haha…that's what she said." I quoted him and he stuck his tongue out at me. We walked to our Spanish class together, getting more attention than usual….female attention. I shuddered. I abhorred any unnecessary attention. More stares than normal were distracting throughout the day. Even Jessica Stanley stopped me in the hall.

"Hey Edward." She greeted me flirtatiously

"Good Morning Jessica." I responded politely.

"So, uh, I heard you were in the talent show…" she prompted.

"Yes, that is correct, my brothers and I are apparently going to form a band."

"Uh, wow, that's awesome. I'm sure you'll do great." Hmm...this was going better than I expected.

"Thank you." I smiled friendly at her.

"So, what song are you playing?" she asked.

"Well, we haven't decided yet." I responded.

"Oh, well, let me know when you decide." Umm….okay. Where was she going with this?

"Sure, uh, okay." I responded a little confused.

"Umm…" she lowered her voice. "Er—I'm sure you'll do great and look sexy doing it." She mumbled so quickly I wasn't sure I had heard her correctly. She turned and practically ran down the hall, leaving me totally confused, and somewhat disgusted. Could she be any more vile? I struggled to keep my lunch down. The talent show was only a week away. Great.


	2. Decisions, Decisions

**Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer...unfortunately.**

* * *

I drove home with the two idiots in the back of my silver Volvo. We needed to decide a song, but Emmett and Jasper were too busy talking about their girlfriends in the back. Jasper's girlfriend was my best friend Alice. And Emmett's was Rosalie. I didn't particularly care for her. She could be quite rude sometimes. But, I supported Emmett as my brother.

However, I wished they didn't remind me that I didn't have anyone that I could call mine. I mean, I had pretty much every girl that was available and some of the ones that weren't at my disposal, but they were all so…alike. None of them had any personality. They were all trying to be something they weren't. The only girl that didn't seem like the others, was my Biology partner, Bella Swan. She was so…fascinating. Everything she said was brilliant. I had had a secret crush on her since she moved here in January of this year, but I was too afraid of rejection to ask her out. Almost as amazing as her mind, was her physique. She was beautiful. She had long brown hair that floated on her shoulders. Her slender figure was quite alluring as well. I had to be careful not to stare at her.

I almost missed the turn to our driveway thinking about her, but nevertheless, I turned onto to our long driveway and made my way through the lush woods and down the winding road. I approached the house and pulled into my personal garage. I killed the ignition and got out of the car and the other s followed. We walked into the surprisingly quiet house, careful to watch my back in case one of my siblings tried to ambush me.

"Esme? Carlisle?" I called out.

"In the kitchen!" Esme responded immediately.

We walked into the kitchen to see Esme putting cookies on a plate. Emmett grabbed one while her back was turned and stuffed it into his mouth.

"Emmett!" Esme exclaimed.

"Yes?" Emmett mumbled with a full mouth.

"Those were for you boys anyway, you didn't need to steal one. I thought I taught you better than that." She shook her head in mock disappointment.

"Sorry mom." He flashed her a quick, innocent smile. I rolled my eyes.

"How was your day boys?" Esme asked. I craned my head towards my brothers.

"Ask _them_." I said callously. Jasper rolled his eyes.

"It was great mom; we signed up for the Talent Show as a band."

"Oh that's wonderful boys! Why do you have a problem with that Edward?" she asked.

"They didn't ask me," I mumbled like a five year old. Esme walked over and pinched my cheek between her fingers.

"Aww…they didn't ask you?" I shook my head. "Well, now, that's not very nice is it?" I shook my head again. "Well, your brothers would like it very much if you would play guitar and sing for their band. You know that you're the only one that can actually sing. You don't want the audiences' ears bleeding if one of your brothers singing, do you?" I shook my head again.

"Fine," I mumbled. "But only for the audience." Esme laughed.

"Okay, run along and pick out a song okay? Emmett, Jasper?" she directed her attention to them.

"Yeah, mom?"

"Make sure Edward has a say in the song choice, okay?"

"Sure thing, mom." Jasper answered.

We left the kitchen and headed up to my room to decide on a song .

"Okay, so what that hell are we doing for a song?" Emmett asked.

"Well," Jasper began. "I have a few options. We have "How could this happen to me? By Simple plan,"

"No," I contradicted, "Too depressing."

"I agree with Eddie," Emmett said. I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"Emmett, I hate it when you call me that!" I whined. He laughed.

"I know. That's why I call you that." I moaned again.

"Okay, focus guys. You guys know that there will be scouts there, right?" Emmett and I both perked out ears and actually paid attention.

"Scouts? Really?" I asked.

"Yes, and they're looking for new material. So, the reward for the winner gets a free demo in a recording studio!" Jasper exclaimed.

"That's awesome! We need to kick ass!" Emmett screamed with a huge grin on his face. My smile brightened at that too.

"Okay, so now are you ready to start picking out a song?" Emmett and I both nodded our heads simultaneously. Jasper grinned.

"Okay then. Another choice could be, Psycho by Puddle of Mudd." I laughed.

"Now Jasper, what does that song convey? To me it conveys that the singer is a schizophrenic psycho. I really don't want to walk around school and have people call me a psycho."

"I think that would be kind of funny," Emmett mumbled. I threw my pillow at him.

"Shut up Emmett!" He laughed.

"Well, that leaves the final choice…Super Massive Black hole by Muse." I loved that song. It had always been one of my favorites. Emmett seemed to agree.

"Hell yeah!" I yelled.

"I agree with Emmett, I love that song." I concurred.

"I do too. So it's settled. Super Massive Black hole by Muse. Awesome." Jasper said.

I smiled and nodded my head in approval, while Jasper and Emmett exchanged a suspicious glance. Jasper walked over to Emmett and showed him the paper that had the song titles written on it. Emmett's eyes lit up, and Jasper grinned widely.

"Care to share with the class?" I asked Jasper. Both Jasper and Emmett looked up. Jasper smiled again and walked toward the door, Emmett not trailing far behind.

"Oh, nothing you'd be interested in. Sports stats and whatnot. Boring, right? Okay, bye Edward!" He said exiting the room immediately.

"Bye Eddie!" Emmett called out the door.

What were they up to?

* * *

**OOOOO.....cliffie!! Well, not really...but whatever!! What do you think Jasper and emmett have planned?? btw....Bella and Alice and Rose, will not play a huge part in this story...they will have a VERY key part in the sequel I plan to write to this one. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**

**\m/ :P \m/**

**Jessica**


	3. Crushes and Body Systems

**HEY GUYS!!! i know this chapter is like uber-short...but i promise....i'm building the suspense....hehheheheh :D....enjoy!!**

* * *

I drove to school by myself today. Emmett and Jasper were taking Emmett's new Jeep to show off at school. I sighed, only two days until the talent show. And we hadn't practiced…at all. They insisted that we just play the song, and that they knew it well enough to just wing it. I didn't argue, because quite frankly, I didn't want to practice. And the song wasn't hard to play. I was just kind of nervous about the high notes I would be singing. I had a low voice, so I could only hope it didn't sound like a thirteen year old boy going through puberty. I shuddered at the thought.

I arrived at school about ten minutes early but I went ahead to my first class; English. Ugh. Don't get me wrong I loved literature, and I was a good writer, but I just really wanted the day to go by quickly so I could get to Biology with Bella.

I sighed with happiness at just the thought of her. Her brilliant mind. Her beautiful brown hair. Her flawless physique. Her charming clumsiness. Her unique freesia smell. Yes, I was most definitely ready for Biology.

English passed in a blur. I barely noticed what we were discussing in class. Calculus was equally boring. Only one more class and lunch before I saw Bella. The lunch bell rang finally after another endless class period. Off to lunch.

"Waz up bro?" Emmett called from across the cafeteria.

I rolled my eyes. "Hey Emmett."

"Hey Edward." Jasper said as he approached our table with his tray.

"Hey." I said as I went to get in line for lunch.

I walked up to stand in line, then filled my tray with food. I knew I wouldn't eat it all, but I also knew that Emmett wouldn't have a problem scarfing up the food I didn't eat. I paid for my food and walked back to the table where Alice and Rosalie were already seated. I glanced over to Bella's table to see her munching at a chicken Caesar salad. I sighed, wishing I could be sitting next to her.

"HEY EDWARD!" Alice exclaimed.

I chuckled. "Hey Alice, why are you so excited?"

"Oh, nothing…I just know something TOTALLY AND COMPLETELY AMAZING FOR YOU!!" she practically screamed. Me? For me?

"Oh, really? And what might that be?" I asked, trying not to sound interested.

"I KNOW SOMEONE WHO LIKES YOU!! A LOT!!"

I stopped eating my food and my jaw dropped. Alice giggled and nodded her head. Someone liked me? I mean, I knew a lot of girls that liked me, but not ones that Alice bothered to mention. This one actually might be good for me. I continued to stare at her in disbelief. Emmett waved his hand in front of my face.

"Hellooo? Edward? Earth to Edward!" he called.

I blinked my eyes, still in shock. "Who??" I demanded.

She smirked. "I'm not telling you."

"What?!" I practically screamed.

"Nope, not telling. But, I will tell you that she's excited for the talent show and she'll be standing with me front row the night of!"

My heart stopped. Someone liked me. Alice didn't want to tell me. And this girl would be front row at the talent show. But there was one problem…I didn't like this girl. I liked Bella, A LOT. She was the main reason I got up and came to school.

"Alice…" I began.

"Oh, Edward, stop worrying! You know that you've got every single girl eating out of the palm of your hand!" Except one. I mentally added. "And do I mention and of them? No. I'm your best friend, so you have to trust me on this one."

I sighed. "I trust you Alice."

She beamed. "I know. Believe me, you won't be disappointed."

The bell rang, and I left lunch in a daze. But then, I remembered what class I had next; Biology. I abruptly picked up the pace and practically sprinted to class. I walked into class to see our table empty. Good. I wanted to be seated first.

I made my way over to my seat and sat down in the tall stool. A few seconds later Bella stumbled in and tripped on the power cord on the way to our table. I couldn't smother the chuckle that that caused. I tried to cover it up with a cough, but it was blatantly obvious that I was laughing. She glared at me, which only made me laugh harder. She was just so adorable.

She turned around to face the front of the classroom, ignoring me.

"I'm sorry," I began, and she turned. "That wasn't very nice."

"No, it wasn't." She said then turned back to the front of the classroom.

I suppressed another chuckle. "I'm sorry that I've upset you,"

She bit her bottom lip, deliberating, sighed then finally spoke. "It's fine, I'm very accident prone."

I laughed, and she smiled.

"Okay, class, settled down, settle down." Mr. Melina started. We all quieted. Bella smiled and turned away from me and paid attention to Mr. Melina as he began today's lesson.

I barely concentrated on the lesson because of Bella. I just couldn't stop thinking about her. A small part of me was worried about this girl that liked me. I grimaced as I thought about the girl I'd have to turn down when Alice introduced us at the Talent Show. I wonder who it was. Then I heard it. The best possible thing that could happen.

"Okay class, we're doing a partner project with your lab partner for the next unit." Oh, praise the Lord. Someone up there must like me. "Okay, I'm going to go around assigning separate sections for each set of partners." He began to walk around the room, assigning tables as he did. I opened up my book to see the unit we were doing. The Body Systems. Oh shit. What if we got assigned—I swallowed hard—the reproductive system. I would probably die. No, I would get hard, and then I would die. Shit, shit, shit. Mr. Melina came around to our table.

"Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan, you will have the…hmm…" Please not the reproductive system, please not the reproductive system. Something innocent and clean…how about the nervous system? " You're system will be…"

* * *

**OOOOO....CLIFFIE!!! okay...honestly....i didn't mean for it to be....but i really couldnt decide on a system...and ideas? LET ME KNOW IN A REVIEW!!!! OH, also...if anyone needs a beta...feel free to contact me!! i have a beta account...or u could message me...but in case that doesn't work....my email is losin(dot)it(dot)1901(at)gmail(dot)com**

**\m/ :P \m/**

**Jessica **


	4. Planning

**Okey Dokey folks! I am SOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated in a while....I have been extremely busy...and I know that this is a kinda short chapter....but I wrote all of this today during school...and uploaded it as soon as I got home...please don't throw tomatoes at me!! OH! And it would be WONDERFUL....if you guys would review....it only takes a few minutes....my goal is to have 10 reviews by the next time I upload...please! it only takes a second!! THANK YOU!!!**

* * *

Please, please, please don't be the…

"Reproductive system." Oh my God, just kill me now. Then I heard Newton snickering and I heard him whisper "yes!" I turned to glare at him.

Then Mr. Melina turned to his table. "Oh, Mr. Newton? I can see you're very eager to do the reproductive system. How about I reassign it to you and your partner? And Ms. Swan and Mr. Cullen can have the—" he flipped through his papers—"circulatory system. Write that down Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan…you now have the circulatory system."

Bella and I both seemed to exhale with relief. I smiled to myself…someone up there must like me.

"Close call," I murmured mostly to myself.

"Very," She agreed. I turned to her and flashed the most charming smile I could manage. She looked dazed for a moment, then shook her head, trying to focus.

_What was that about?_ I thought.

"Okay, class. This project will be due next Monday. So, I suggest you make plans with your partners to work on it." The bell finally rang, and Bella stood swiftly from her chair.

"So, did you want to get started this afternoon?" she asked blushing.

She was so adorable when she blushed. Her chin lowered as locks of her mahogany hair framed her delicate face. I couldn't help the smile from creeping across my face. She seemed just as thrilled as I was that we were working together, and just as relieved that we barely escaped the "Reproductive System" nightmare.

"Sure, why not?" I added with a crooked smile. She looked away quickly smiling, trying to hide the darkening blush on her cheeks. Then disaster struck. I remembered I had stupid fucking band practice after school.

_Damn you Emmett!_ I mentally cursed him. I could not cancel band practice, but I most definitely DID NOT want to cancel my plans with Bella.

_Excuse…excuse! Think of something idiot!_

"Oh, Bella!" she looked up into my eyes and I forgot all rational thought.

"Yes, Edward?" She inquired in an unintentionally sultry voice.

"I…uh…have…ummm…b-band…uh….p-practice…um….t-tonight…" I stuttered like a complete imbecile.

"Oh, I understand." She said, her head dropping with the tone of her voice. I became instantaneously disheartened. It was incredible what she could do to me; how she affected me.

"But," I quickly recovered. "You could come over after band practice and we can work on it," I suggested. Her eyes lit up and my spirits lifted higher as she smiled.

"Sure, why not?" She smirking, mimicking the phrase in my exact tone from earlier.

I chuckled. "Great. So, I'll pick you up around seven o'clock?"

She nodded. "Sounds great. See you then!" She turned away from me then, flipping her hair over her shoulder, stunning me with her delectable freesia scent.

I sighed heavily. I would not se her before tonight. Unless….YES! That is a brilliant idea! I could drive her home! My heart sped with excitement. But what about her truck? Ah, I would figure something out. Alice owed me from something, right?

"Wait, Bella!" I beckoned, but she had already walked out the door, her hips swaying seductively as she headed to gym. It took every ounce of my self control not to think of Bella changing in the locker room. To not think of her luscious curves as she removed her school attire and donned her gym clothes.

_Oh, stop Edward! You are being just as pig-headed as the rest of those savage males!_

I took a deep breath to clear my increasingly inappropriate thoughts, gathered my belongings and headed to Spanish. I almost groaned at the tedium of the lesson. I was probably more fluent than our Spanish teacher anyway. The clock droned one. Two fifty-five. Still thirty-five minutes left of class.

"Bueno clase, abre por favor su libro a pagina treinta y cuatro." Mrs. Goff continued to speak monotonously and I struggled to focus on the lesson and not on Bella.

I had already come up with a plan to take Bella home. I would casually lean up against the wall outside the locker room and wait for her, then simply ask if she needed a ride home. It couldn't be that hard, right? My increasingly tight jeans reminded me that yes, it most definitely going to be that hard.

I glanced at the clock again. Two-twenty. Thank you Jesus. Only ten minutes. And Mrs. Goff decided to end class early so we were permitted to go to our lockers before the final bell rang. I quickly gathered my books and my backpack and almost sprinted to the locker rooms. I ran a shaking hand through my bronze hair in nervousness and waited for Bella.

The bell rang a few minutes early, so I leaned against the wall, my arms crosses and attempted to relax myself. A few girls, and a few surprised glances later, Bella emerged from behind the door. She had her gorgeous hair down in front of her face, watching her feet then clumsily tripped over her own shoes. I reflexively shot out my hands around her waist and caught her. I held her steady, turned her around slowly, my hands on her waist and gazed at her beautifully flushed face.

"Bella? Are you okay?" She looked up to see who had caught her, then quickly looked back down, her already pink cheeks darkening to a scarlet.

_What did that mean? Was she really that repulsed to me? _

I shook those thoughts out of my head and spoke to Bella again.

"Bella?" I asked again.

"Yes, I'm okay…" she murmured, her face still hidden behind a mahogany curtain.

"Are you sure?" I asked still concerned.

"Yes, I'm positive." I unwillingly dropped my hands from her waist and stepped back from her.

"Good. I am very happy you are okay. And, Bella?" I asked. This was it.

She looked up before answering. "Yes, Edward?" Just seeing her bottomless eyes was enough to make me stutter, and I had to concentrate to make audible sentences.

"I was wondering if you needed a ride home?" I inquired. Surprise lit her face the she quickly composed herself.

"Well, no, I do not need a ride home." She began, and my heart sank. "But, I would love to have one." She finished with a smile.

My heart grew again, and then picked up double time. I was going to have Bella in my car with me! I got to take her home!

I smiled widely. "And I would love to take you home." I replied.

She blushed again as continued smiling widely. "But what about my truck?" she asked.

"Already taken care of. Alice is going to drop it off."

She raised one eyebrow. "So, you knew I was going to say yes?" she teased.

I smiled. "No, I just desperately hoped you would. Ready to go?"

She simply nodded. We walked closely to my car as I resisted the temptation to wrap my arm around her waist and pull her into a vehement kiss. The back of her hand barely brushed against my leg as she walked and I had to control my raging hormones in order to keep up my civilized manner. When we got to my car, I courteously opened the door for her before circling the front of the car and climbing into the driver's seat. I fastened my seat belt and checked to make sure hers was secure to see her reaching back to find it. And I couldn't help but notice the way her back arched slightly as she reached behind her, projecting her cleavage out slightly. I suppressed a groan as she found the seat belt and turned to the side to fasten it and her low-cut shirt allowed a perfect view down her top, a sapphire blue bra barely visible. I looked away quickly and focused intently on the radio.

"Ready." She said softly. I smiled over at her to see her smiling back.

"Okay." I revved the engine and adjusted the radio to a classical radio station.

After a few minutes of driving, the angel spoke again. "Clair de Lune?"

I looked at her surprised. "You know Debussy?"

She shrugged. "Not well. I only know my favorites." She smiled sheepishly.

I smiled crookedly back at her. "It is one of my favorites too." A fan of the classics? Just another thing she and I related to.

We sat in silence for the rest of the car ride, me glancing over at her every once awhile to make sure she hadn't vanished into thin air. She was an angel after all. When we finally pulled up in her drive way, I killed the engine and turned to look at Bella, who was staring at me.

"Edward?" she asked leaning in closer.

"Yes, Bella?" I murmured leaning into her.

"I…" she barely murmured, our lips just inches apart.

"You…" I murmured.

She abruptly pulled away, shaking her head again, appearing slightly dazed.

"I will see you tonight." She whispered coyly.

I pulled away and nodded my head. "Yes, I will be here at seven."

She got out of the car and called behind her, smiling. "Don't be late!"

I smiled. "Don't worry…I won't." I murmured to myself, then I raced home, suddenly eager to start band practice.

* * *

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!! LEMME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!!**

**~Jessica**


	5. Band Practice and the Biology Project

**_HEY HEY!! Here's another chapter!! enjoy!! even though I didn't get 10 reviews...i would love to thank the few of you that did review!! please review guys!!_**

* * *

I sped home, an idiotic, giddy smile plastered across my face. Bella was coming to my house tonight. She was going to come home with me…me, Edward Cullen. And she wasn't completely repulsed by the idea. She even looked like she wanted to kiss me. My mind went back to that moment. I had been so unbearably close to her amazing lips. I groaned and sped up in reaction to the thought. I raced down the road to my house, practically sprinting from my car as soon as I had in parked. I entered the house, my veins pulsing with adrenaline, and went up the stairs, stepping two at a time and into my room.

_She will want to see my room, won't she?_ I thought to myself. I glanced at my clock. Five forty-five. I couldn't believe how late it was! How long had I been at Bella's house? It all seemed in the distant past, a blur of irrational thoughts. All I knew was that Bella was coming. To my house. Into my room. In one hour and fifteen minutes. I had band practice at six until six thirty. I needed to clean up. I picked up all of my clothes off my bed, and I looked upon it through a different filter. I imagined, Bella sitting on it, smiling seductively as she looked up at me through her lashes, beckoning me to come and sit next to her. I groaned again and picked up the rest of my clothes off the floor. I checked the clock again. Six o'clock. Any minute now Emmett was going to—

"EDWARD! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE! IT'S TIME FOR BAND PRACTICE!" he bellowed from the bottom of the stairs.

I rolled my eyes and called back. "Coming!" I jammed the rest of my clothes in my closet. I walked out of my room and came down the stairs, Jasper and Emmett coming into view at the foot of the stairs.

"C'mon, Edward, time for practice." Jasper said.

"Yeah, I heard." I rolled my eyes at Emmett.

"Okay, lets go down to the garage. Everything is already set up." I laughed at the cliché. A garage band.

"Garage band?" I asked laughing.

"Shut up, Edward. We could have used your garage where your precious Volvo is and practiced there. I could have smashed my bass on your car at the end of the song! Oh, damn." Jasper said.

I held up my hands in forfeit. "Okay, okay. Let's go."

"That's what I thought you said." Jasper replied smirking at me.

"Pwned." Emmett mumbled.

I slapped his arm then glanced at my watch. Fifty-five minutes until I picked up Bella.

We walked towards the spare garage. All of the instruments were already set up. I got my guitar as Emmett sat down at the drums and Jasper got his bass. I quickly checked my tuning before Emmett clapped his drum sticks together.

"One, two, three, four," He counted off.

I started the beginning guitar riff as Emmett's heavy bass beats pounded in the back ground. Jasper was enjoying himself as well as he played his bass with enthusiasm. Then came the singing part, the one part I was nervous about.

Oh baby don't you know I suffer?  
Oh baby can't you hear me moan?  
You caught me under false pretences  
How long before you let me go?

My vocals were right on, and I was actually very proud of myself. We finished the song off on a great note for a virtually flawless performance.

"Hell yeah!" Emmett yelled when we finished. "We are totally gonna kick ASS!"

I couldn't help but laugh at Emmett's childish expression and Jasper's happy face. They exchanged another look, but I brushed it off. They were probably talking about sex with their eyes and that piece of paper they had was a picture of some Playboy model. Maybe they were imagining themselves rock stars with girls hanging off either arm. Probably. I glanced at my watch again. Six-forty.

"Shit!" I exclaimed, "I have to go pick up Bella."

It was their turn to roll their eyes this time. "Go idiot!"

I laughed and hastened to my car, my heart beat accelerating as I thought of how soon I would be to Bella. I smiled to myself as I raced down the highway into Forks. I sped through town, my music blasting from the stereo in an attempt to distract myself. I had never felt such like a teenager in my life! I had never felt this way about anyone before. I imagined her smiling, radiant face, her smooth, creamy skin glowing in the sun. I imagined her standing in the doorway, looking completely gorgeous, looking up at me from under her eyelashes. I found the speedometer racing up to seventy as I turned onto her street. I slowed down, thankful my car had an excellent braking system, and pulled into her driveway a few minutes early. I didn't think she would mind. I stepped out of my car, reminding myself that we were going to work on our Biology project, nothing more. I was not going on a date with her, as much as I wanted to. I wasn't going to kiss her, as much as I wanted to. I would let her set the pace. If she wanted to spend more time with me, I would happily oblige to her request. If she wanted to go on a date with me, I would make it the best date of her entire life.

But none of that was going to happen. She was too good for me. She would never accept a date invitation from me. I sighed dramatically in my own self-pity. I straightened up and rang the doorbell, running my fingers through my hair in nervousness as I waited for her to answer the door. It was her father that answered the door, looking somewhat surprised that it was I that stood on the other side of the threshold.

"Hello, Chief Swan. I'm Edward Cullen. I'm here to pick up Bella to go over to my house and work on our Biology project. We're partners." I informed him respectfully.

"Uh, hi Edward. Come in, come in. Let me call Bella for you." He stuttered.

"Of course." I nodded in acknowledgement.

"Bella! You have a guest!" he called up to Bella's room.

"A guest? Who?" She responded slightly confused as she came down the stairs. Her eyes grew wide when she caught sight of me and looked over at the clock. Surely she hadn't forgotten.

I smiled at her. "Hello Bella."

She smiled widely in response. "Edward, you're here."

"Seven o'clock sharp." I replied simply and smiled again.

"Aw, crap…" she muttered to herself when she glanced down at what she was wearing. A big sweatshirt and a pair of shorts that were too sexy to be legal. They were black and short. Very short. The bottom seam was at mid-thigh and she blushed profusely when she caught me staring at her.

"Let me…uhh…go change…" She muttered and ran back upstairs. She came back out a few minutes later wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, still looking completely sexy.

"Ready." She exclaimed with a smile.

I smiled at her then turned to Charlie. "I'll have her back before ten Chief Swan."

"Okay, good luck on your project, kids." He grumbled then turned back to the game.

I escorted her to the car, opening the door for her and closing it behind her. I got in the other side and revved the engine. I glanced over at her, smiling and she returned the smile whole-heartedly. After a few minutes of driving she spoke.

"I didn't think you were going to come," she murmured softly.

I was shocked by this and looked over at her, confused. "Why wouldn't I?"

She shrugged. "Well, Edward," the sound of her voice speaking my name sent a shock through my body, "You're…well, you. And I'm…well, me."

This made me even more confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I didn't know if you really meant it when you said we could work on the project after school. I wouldn't have been surprised if you stood me up. Not that I think you're that kind of person or anything….but I…I am just so…plain. There's nothing exciting about me…and you…you're just so—not plain."

I felt my jaw drop and I was speechless. "Bella, I would never stand you up. I've been looking forward to this since the moment you agreed to meet with me after school. And you are by no means, plain."

She thought I was going to stand her up. She thought I wasn't going to come. Because she thought I was better than her. I couldn't wrap my head around the thought. She better than I? Impossible. She was FAR better than I was. From the corner of my eye I could see her smiling as her blush returned to her cheeks. We pulled into my driveway and I stopped the car. I turned to her to see her looking up at me so innocently it was unbearably sexy. I opened my mouth to tell her how I felt about her. How I had been vying for her attention ever since she moved to Forks. How I wanted her to be mine and no one else's. How I wanted to have her amazing, full lips meet mine. And then…

Alice banged on the car window. "Hi, Bella!!" I mentally cursed my best friend and gave her the death stare through the window. She looked at me apologetically, realizing what she had done and mouthed, "Sorry,"

Bella seemed to sigh quietly before she got out of the car and gawked at my house.

"Bella?" I inquired.

"You're house….you're house is—amazing." She stumbled on her words.

I smiled and chuckled. "Why, thank you. Esme has quite the taste in houses."

She looked at me then up at the house again. "Wow,"

I continued smiling. "Shall we go in?"

She nodded still in shock then looked over at Alice. "Alice? What are you doing here?"

She smiled widely. "I came to see if your date with—" I elbowed her stomach. "I mean—I came to see my Jaspy!"

"Ah. Okay." She continued walking to the front steps and I held the door open for her. Her jaw dropped when she saw the inside of my house.

"The inside is even more incredible…" She muttered.

Esme walked into the room with a tray of snacks for us. "Hello, Bella, dear!" She smiled warmly.

"Hi, Mrs. Cullen." Bella greeted her with a smile. "Your house is absolutely stunning."

"She's a keeper," Esme murmured indiscreetly to me and Bella blushed again.

"Mother," I groaned, embarrassed, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Oh, Edward, stop. I was simply stating a fact." She rolled her eyes at me and turned to Bella again. "Well, dears, I have snacks for you both. If you need anything, just let me know." I took the tray from her and nodded in the correct direction up the stairs for Bella to go.

"Okay, mom. We'll be fine, thanks." I walked up the stairs leading the way to my room.

She followed behind me, stumbling on the stairs but catching herself before she fell.

When we reached the top of the stairs, I turned down the hallway and lead her into my room, closing the door behind me with my foot.

"Wow. This is your room?" She asked.

I smiled widely when I observed her staring at my king size bed. "Indeed, I thought we could work up here. If that's okay with you. The other rooms are…occupied."

"No, no…this is….great." She said smiling. She walked over to my bed, sitting on the edge and glanced around the room and laughed when she glanced in the corner. She got off the bed and walked over to the corner in my room. I followed her with my eyes and they became wide with horror as I realized what she was laughing at.

She held up a pair of my black boxers with a raised eyebrow. "Sexy,"

I chuckled nervously with embarrassment and went over to grab the boxers and stuff them in my drawer. "I thought I put those away…"

She smiled and laughed then muttered, "I'm glad you didn't,"

I looked away completely mortified and coughed trying to hide my embarrassment. "So do you want to get started on our project?" I asked my voice cracking slightly.

She smiled and walked over to the tray of food, bending over, never looking away from me, grabbed a cookie then said, "I do."

I smiled at her. "Then maybe I should get my uh..Biology text book." I walked over to my backpack and pulled my book out, opening it to the section our project was going to be on.

I sat down on my bed and looked at intensely at my book. She walked over and sat behind me glancing at the book from over my shoulder.

"That was a close call about the reproductive system, wasn't it?" she said.

I laughed. "It was."

"So we're doing the circulatory system, right?"

I nodded. "Obviously." I said smiling and gesturing to my open book.

I turned around and set the book in between us.

"So, how are we going to present this?" she asked.

"I haven't thought that far ahead…maybe we could wing it. I know enough about our system to be able to just go with it." I said realizing that I probably sounded cocky.

"I know enough about it as well. I did a project on it when I was in 7th grade in Arizona. I was partnered with this weirdo guy that did nothing the entire project and I ended up doing the entire thing. It was awful and now I'm with you and it's great because you know it's you…and I'm blabbing aren't I? I tend to just go on and on and on when I'm nervous and I'm still talking aren't I? I just can't shut up."

I smiled crookedly at her. "Do I make you nervous?"

She blushed copiously. "Hah, no…why would you make me nervous? I mean I'm not nervous. No, not nervous at all."

"Are you sure?" I murmured charmingly.

She nodded slightly then sighed. "Well, actually I'm lying…"

"No…" I gasped with faux shock.

She stuck her tongue out at me. She was so adorable! "I just get really nervous around you…and I blush a lot and I just…"

"Why do you get nervous around me?" I asked suddenly concerned that I had done something wrong.

She hesitated. "You promise you won't laugh?"

I smiled. "I promise."

"Well, it's just that you're just so…incredibly good-looking and you're really smart and charming and gentlemanly…and I…"

I smiled widely and leaned in closer to her. "And you?"

She leaned in closer to me reflexively and murmured, "And I need to go…"

I sighed and pulled away then quickly recovered, smiling. "Of course. I will be more than happy to drive you home."

She smiled. "Thank you, Edward." I accompanied her to my car in the same manner as before and drove her home. I parked the car in her driveway and looked over at her to see her smiling sexily at me. She leaned in and kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear.

"Edward, I've had a huge crush on you ever since I moved here…" She pulled away and looked at my shocked self and whispered. "I'll see you at school, Edward."

She got out of the car and just like that; she was gone, leaving my incredibly happy self on top of the world.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**


	6. Epiphanies and Dreams

**Sorry for the long wait, darlings. I love you all!!!! this chapter is kinda short....well 6 pages...but it really started as a filler chapter to transition to the next couple...but i think it turned out REALLY good!!! YAYAYAY!!! ENJOY!!! **

* * *

I sat in my car, dazed and confused by the plethora of emotions pulsing through my veins, a stupid grin on my ecstatic façade. I was immobilized by her confession and couldn't gather enough movement to pull out of her driveway. She liked me. SHE had a crush on ME. My cheek had been burning since her lips departed from my skin. I reveled at the amazing sensation surging through my body. What felt like seconds transformed into minutes. Minutes passed on and Bella came out to my car again. She tapped on the window a worried look on her beautiful face. She opened the door and sat back down in the passengers seat.

"Edward? Is everything okay? You've been sitting out here for awhile…"

I looked over at her, my smile growing wider. My eyes raked over her form; her silky hair, her creamy skin, her amazing physique, her ever more incredible mind her deep, brown eyes staring up at me. And when my emerald eyes locked with hers, it hit me. I loved her. I was in love with Isabella Swan. I would never want any other, I would never be able to see her with anyone but me, and I never wanted her to leave my side. But I knew I had to control myself or I would scare her away with my sudden…enthusiasm. I couldn't speak, I couldn't breath. The only thing I was sure of was that I loved her. A new feeling erupted from within me. Elation, adoration, incomprehensible love for this amazing girl sitting before me. At that moment, I had never been happier; and all I could think about was being with her forever.

"Edward?" She looked over at me, still worried.

"Bella…I…" I stuttered.

"You…." She responded.

"I really have to be going. My parents are probably worried sick." I responded much more sensibly. She deflated with disappointment, but I tilted her chin up gently and kissed her forehead then whispered, "I will see you tomorrow, Bella."

She smiled at me, only enhancing my joy. I gathered enough courage to ask another question.

"Would you mind if I picked you up for school in the morning?" Her smile grew to match mine.

"Of course not, Edward." The sound of my name surpassing her lips sent shivers down my spine. "I would love if you picked me up, but it will have to be after Charlie leaves….around 7:30. Is that okay?"

I smiled at her, love filling my eyes. "Of course. I will be here."

She smiled back. "Okay, Edward. I'll see you then."

"Counting the moments." I murmured, mostly to myself, but she heard me. She smiled and glanced at the clock on my dashboard.

"Ten hours and 23 minutes." She said almost instantaneously.

I smiled at her. "Until tomorrow, then."

"I'll see you tomorrow. Bye, Edward." She smiled and got out of the car and walked back toward her house.

I revved the engine and sped home, a hodgepodge of emotions flowing through my head. On one hand, I knew she liked me. And I knew I loved her. On the other hand, I also knew that I would be away from her until the next morning. However, my outlook on the next day brightened when I recalled that I would be picking her up and driving her to school. I pulled into my driveway and parked my car, spinning my keys on my index finger.

"Edward," Jasper called, "Why were you gone so long? Weren't you just going to drop off Bella at her house? You've been gone like two hours, dude."

"Oh, Jasper…we need not pry into Eddie's personal business," Emmett barged in. "We all know what went down." Emmett murmured conspiratorially. He winked and made a kissing face.

I rolled my eyes. "I did not kiss Bella," I told him.

I turned to walk toward the house amending quietly, "As much as I wanted to,"

I smiled thinking of my epiphany I had had in the car as I walked into the house. I hurried up the stairs and went into my room where I pondered the unbelievable. I laid back on my couch and let my mind open to all thoughts of her, nothing else would enter my mind but her.

I had never thought that anyone could have such an impact on any one person. It was inconceivable. She was prodigious. She was astounding. She was engrossing. It was like she was a magnet. Everything about her captivated me on the deepest level. The way her eyes sparkled when she smiled. The way her cheeks turned the most lovely shade of pink. The way her full, amazing lips were always parted slightly in the most appealing way. The way I could almost hear the gears of her mind turning; almost. I was fascinated by her mind; her opinions; her actions. I would give anything to decipher it. I glanced over at my bed, smiling as I imagined her sitting on it again like she had only hours ago. I closed my eyes, and drifted away.

I felt someone climb on the couch with me. The figure rested its head on my chest, its hair tickling my neck. I moved my hand down to rest on the person lying on me. I felt long hair as I stroked the length of her back. She was here with me. I felt her move up and her breath sent shivers down my spine when she whispered in my ear.

"Edward…" her voice was the sweetest sound in the cosmos.

I tried to tell her I loved her, but I couldn't find my mouth. "Mmmmm…" I mumbled incoherently.

She kissed my neck then whispered. "Edward, I love you…."

I smiled to myself but still, I couldn't find the words to respond.

She kissed under my jaw, her soft lips brushing across my skin, exhaling through her nose.

"Mmmmm…" she whispered on my skin.

My hand continued to stroke her hair softly as I pressed her closer to me, tracing designs on the small of her back with my fingertip. She smiled lovingly at me and kissed my chin, her luscious lips so close to where I wanted them. Her fingertips traced my chest as she kissed down my neck again.

I groaned softly, the only noise I could seem to make. She smiled widely at me, a sparkle in her deep brown eyes. She kissed the corner of my mouth, then pulled away so she could look at me.

"I love you, my Edward, my prince charming, my guardian angel." She whispered with a smile on her lovely face.

I smiled back at her and sat up, taking her hand in mine, entwining our fingers. I stood up and led her down to my black grand piano. She sat beside me on the sturdy bench. I turned to her to smile the turned to the ivory, letting my fingers dance across the keys. The beautiful composition quickly filled the room, every note dripping with the love I felt for her. After a few minutes of playing, I felt her head rest on my shoulder, her warm arms wrapping around my waist. I let the composition die away before I turned to lift her up into my arms, cradling her against my chest. Her slender arms up to lock around my neck as I walked across the front porch, heading out to the place I loved to go on rare sunny days. I stopped when she had moved one of her hands into my hair, tugging gently on it. I smiled down at her as she craned her neck up so that our lips were almost touching. I set her on her feet and placed my hands on her waist as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I bent my head down, intent on pressing my lips to hers. Her lips eagerly met mine until they were centimeters apart.

"Edward," she whispered, but I still couldn't respond.

"Edward," she said again, this time a little louder.

"Edward," she spoke with a slight distaste in her voice.

"Edward!" a voice screamed at me as I was abruptly being shaken.

I opened my eyes to find myself still lying on my couch and I threw my head back in frustration. I looked around. I was still in my room. I was still on my couch. She had never come. She had never told me she loved me. Life hadn't changed.

"Edward, you're gonna be late to go pick up Bella, dude. Get up!" Jasper yelled as Emmett shook me.

I gasped, looking over at the clock.

7:05.

Shit.

I jumped up, ignoring my annoying brothers. I immediately went to my closet, desperately trying to find something to wear.

"Ahem. Edward, turn around." Jasper told me.

"Don't have time." I growled.

"Do you want clothes?" Jasper asked, an annoyed edge to his voice.

I sighed and acquiesced. "What is it, Jasper?" I asked.

He forced a smile and gestured to the clothes lying on the bed behind him.

I smiled at him. "Thank you."

"Mmmhmm, yeah, okay. Whatever. See you at school. Remember the talent show is tonight. Don't be late." Jasper said.

"Dude, just get dressed." Emmett said as he rolled his eyes and left the room with Jasper.

I put on the jeans and the dark green polo and ran my fingers through my hair. I slipped on my black and white checkered Air Walks and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I jogged quickly down stairs, grabbing a Pop Tart from the toaster as I passed the kitchen.

"Bye, Mom!" I called to the house, not really knowing where my adoptive parents were as I headed out the door. I grabbed my keys and my tattered copy of Pride and Prejudice from the oak table by the door and walked across the porch and down the front steps.

I got in my car and started the engine, checking the clock on my dashboard as I sped out of my driveway. I tossed Pride and Prejudice into the passenger's seat and flew down the wet road.

7:20

I needed to hurry, which really wasn't a problem for me. I loved driving fast. I sped across town to where her quaint house was perched in the woods and parked my car in the empty driveway. I ran my fingers through my hair again as I rang the doorbell. I heard her noisy footsteps as she ran clumsily to greet me. She answered the door and my prayers with a warm smile and I couldn't help but smile back with all the love in my heart.

* * *

**ISN'T EDWARD ADORABLE!!!! I THINK SO!!! well....ANYWHO..next few chapters will be fun to write.... hehehehehe....let me know what you guys think of a kissing scene...mmmmm...yummy....i might write one anyway....haha. **

**I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!**


	7. Talent Show Prep and Scheming

**WARNING: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. But I DO own an Edward action figure. :D :D :D **

**Okay ya'll. So here's another chapter of my story. First off I would like to give a BIG ROUND of applause for my new beta...drum roll please...jaimelotr4ever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAYYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAY!!!! Words couldn't express how excited I was that she accepted my humble request. :D :D :D I would also like to thank some loyal reviewers....connor-rox, Nick1488, ritarocks, and HDCullen for reviewing the last chapter I wrote. Okay you guys are probably getting bored with my Author's Note...so **

**HERE WE GO WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ENJOY!!!! REVIEW!!!!**

* * *

She answered the door, a wide smile on her ecstatic façade. My eyes trailed downward to her amazing body, admiring every feminine curve she had. She was wearing tight skinny jeans paired with a pair of ballet flats. I almost laughed at the absence of heels. Nothing too complicated for my Bella.

_My Bella?_ I thought to myself. _Is she mine?_ I knew nothing would please me more than to call her mine.

_And have my tongue in her mouth, sucking and biting on her bottom lip, my hands in her hair pressing her closer to me…Pull yourself together Cullen._

I came out of my stupor and grazed my eyes further up. Her gray t-shirt was simple but extremely alluring. It hugged her wonderfully, yet hung loosely at her waist. I wondered idly if she was wearing that sexy sapphire blue bra under the shirt.

"Mmmmm…" I muttered softly to myself.

"Edward?" She asked, noticing my needy sigh.

"Bella." I answered, my voice unintentionally husky. I cleared my throat quickly, running my fingers through my hair. "Good morning," I began again, my voice much more composed. "I trust you slept well?"

She smiled and stretched, reaching her arms over her head, arching her back. I suppressed a groan again, diverting my eyes from her chest. She was being so innocently seductive! Surely she knew what she was doing to me. Surely she knew how much I wanted her.

"I slept very well, thank you." I smiled at her, trying desperately to keep my raging teenage hormones in check.

"Care to tell me why you slept so well?" I asked, curious as to what her brilliant mind dreams about.

She simply smiled again and shook her head. "Not a chance,"

I sighed as I feigned disappointment.

She slapped my arm and I fake winced, teasing her again.

I tried again to break her adorably stubborn one-track mind. "Please?" I asked softly, my eyes smoldering, attempting to "dazzle" her as she so eloquently phrased it. Her chocolate eyes were slightly glazed over, her luscious lips parted as she stared into my eyes.

"Maybe…" She said very softly, her eyes still locked with mine. I leaned in closer, tucking a lock of her silky mahogany hair behind her ear. She subconsciously moved closer, closing the gap between our bodies. Her sweet breath flowed across my face as she held my gaze. I reached one hand up to cup her chin in my hand, stroking her cheek with my thumb. It would have been so easy to kiss her in that moment. It would have been so easy to get what I wanted.

But I couldn't. Not yet.

_She only has a crush on me._ I thought to myself. Not I, however. I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with this incredible girl before me. So I would treat her with respect all my days. I would wait for her forever.

I tucked her chin down and kissed her forehead in the same manner as before and pulled away, resisting the growing temptation to pull her into the heated kiss I had been longing for. She sighed heavily against, making my heart skip a beat. Could she possibly want me as much as I wanted her? No. No she couldn't. It was impossible. Improbable. I started to move away when she caught me by surprise as she wrapped her arms around my waist, resting her head on my chest.

"I wanted to stay close to you…" She mumbled almost incoherently. My heart stopped then picked up double time.

_She does what to be with me._ I thought to myself.

"Edward," she whispered quietly. "I can feel your heart beating…it's beating so fast."

I smiled at her and whispered, "It only beats for you."

She looked up at me, incredulous. "What are you saying Edward?"

I looked down at her lovingly, desperately hoping that she could see the love in my eyes. "I'm saying that…"

I was cut off mid-sentence by a loud car horn getting louder as it approached. "

"EDWARD!" A low voice bellowed. I closed my eyes and groaned in frustration knowing precisely who the voice belonged to.

"Dude, we've been looking everywhere for you. But Jasper thought you'd be here with—" I cut him off silently, my livid expression conveying my feelings perfectly. He shot me an apologetic glance, but I just narrowed my eyes into slits as I stared unblinkingly at him with fury. She pulled away as did I; reluctant to let her go and forced a smile.

"Hey Emmett." She called through a tight smile.

"Wassup, Bella?" He answered with a grin.

I turned to her again, attempting to apologize with my eyes. She smiled back, easy to forgive and forget, all tightness gone from her incredible lips. I pressed my forehead to hers, never breaking the contact of our eyes.

"We'll be late if we don't head out now. Are you ready to go?" I asked quietly.

She smiled and nodded then gestured for me to wait, holding one finger in the air as she quickly shuffled through her house. She came back moments later with her bag draped over her shoulder, a pleasant smile on her lovely face. I smiled back at her and held out my hand for her to take. She was taken aback by this small act, yet took it eagerly. As her cool, soft hand touched my skin, a shock coursed through my body. Our hands locked perfectly together, her fingers falling easily into the gaps between mine. Perfection. Could she feel it too?

I began to lead her towards my car and she walked beside me her hands still in mine. I courteously held the car door open for her and closed it behind her again. I briskly walked around the front, climbing in smoothly and buckling my seat belt. She had already fastened hers fortunately. I would not have been able to resist kissing her if her hadn't.

We rode in silence to school. The anxiety and thrill of first love were compelling me to fill the silence with witty banter or compliments or questions. But she seemed perfectly content to just enjoy each other's company. I parked my car in my usual space and almost as quickly as I unbuckled, I was opening the door for her.

She smiled up at me again and got out of my car, stumbling over her feet on the wet pavement. I let out a soft chuckle as she blushed furiously. She mumbled something to herself, hiding her face behind her gorgeous hair.

"What was that?" I asked, an amused smile in my voice.

"I said," she began turning towards me but not meeting my gaze. "I hate when I blush."

I chuckled again and kissing her cheek, reveling at the way her iridescent skin flushed scarlet at one touch from me.

"I absolutely adore when you blush," I replied as I tilted her chin up to stare lovingly into her beautiful eyes. "Don't be embarrassed," I murmured as I tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Let's go," I murmured. "I'll escort you to your first class."

I reached out my hand for her to take, longing for her fingers to be locked with mine again. She once again, took it eagerly and entwined our fingers together. We walked down the hall together, ignoring the bewildered stares shot in our direction. We arrived at her class and I reluctantly let go of her hand.

"So," she said after a moment. "See you in Biology?"

I smiled at her and shook my head.

"No," I began and watched as her expression fell. "I'll see you before then; at lunch. Well, that is if you want to sit with me at lunch. I would really love if you would but I mean you don't have to if you don't want to. I understand if you have prior arrangements for lunch and you can't sit with—" She cut me off, smiling and pressing one finger to my lips.

"I would love to sit with you, Edward. I'm honored that you'd even ask." She replied with a wide smile.

"Wonderful," I exclaimed. "I'll wait for you in the hall outside the library. Is that okay?" I asked, cocking my head to the side slightly.

"That's perfect." She replied with an easy smile. "I'll see you then."

"Yes. I'll see you then." I replied, nodding my head slightly in confirmation.

"Bye Edward." She said as she slowly turned to walk into her class. And just like that, I was standing alone in the corridor, a inane smile on my face.

"Mmmm…goodbye, love." I mumbled to myself as I hurried off to my first class.

**_BPOV_**

I had never felt this way before in my life. It was crazy to be so completely in love with someone as perfect as Edward. He was polite and gentlemanly. He was courteous and brilliant. He was strong and….mmmmm…gorgeous. And those eyes. I swooned inwardly. Those piercing green eyes that were the windows to his beautiful soul. I found myself thinking about the way he had dazzled me this morning. The way those eyes had mesmerized me. When I had wrapped my arms around his waist, his intoxicating scent only pushed me further into a trance. The hypnotizing beat of his heart. His silky voice had told me that his heart only beat for me.

What did it mean? Did he love me the same desperate way I loved him? No, impossible. He couldn't. Why would her love me? I was just…Bella Swan. There was absolutely nothing special about me. And he was….Edward Cullen. A completely different species. One that I didn't think existed until I moved to the dreary town of Forks. His unruly bronze hair and adorable nose. His masculine jaw line and his amazingly soft lips. His slender neck trailing down to his wide shoulders and muscular chest and abdomen. His strong arms that lead to his large hands and long fingers. Did he feel that tingling felling when we held hands? I certainly did.

"Psst! Bella!" Angela whispered over the monotonous whine of my teacher.

"What?" I whispered back quietly.

"Why are you staring off into space like that? You always pay attention in class..."

I gave her a knowing smiled and she smiled widely back at me. "It's Edward isn't it!" She spoke a little more loudly.

"Shhh." I whispered with my finger to my lips then smiled again.

"I knew it!" She mouthed with excitement in her eyes. She was such an amazing friend. I motioned for her to write a note. She took a piece of notebook paper and began to write. A few moments later, she passed the slip of paper to me.

_Are you the one who's gonna be waiting at the talent show on the front row?!_

I smiled at her and nodded. She squealed inaudibly and I responded in my clumsy scrawl.

**Why yes, yes I am.  But don't tell anyone! I want Edward to be surprised! Oh and by the way, I won't be at the table at lunch. I'm sitting with Edward and his family. Sorry, Angie.**

She smiled and nodded again.

"I won't!" She whispered. "And it's totally fine." I sighed happily to myself and began counting the moments until lunch.

Two hours and seven minutes.

**_EPOV_**

Seven minutes. Seven minutes. Seven minutes. I kept telling myself. I began fidgeting impatiently in my seat as I waited for the bell to chime. I began gathering my belongings so I could quickly make my way to the door.

"And for tonight's assignment, Mr. Cullen," Mr. Barrett said from directly behind me, startling me. "Is to write a two-page paper on…" his voice continued to drone endlessly as I gradually slipped out of attentiveness only watching the clock as the moments passed so painfully slow. I tapped on the desk with my finger tips.

_Five, four, three, two…one!_ I thought as the bell rang and I raced toward the door and down the hall to the library corridor. She wasn't there yet, so I had a moment to compose myself and calm my frantic nerves before she came. I ran my fingers through my hair and leaned casually against the wall, folding my arms across my chest as I inhaled deeply, waiting for her to come around the corner.

I heard footsteps approaching me and a sharp intake of breath. I looked up immediately, knowing who was there and smiled crookedly at my angel.

Her delicious lips were parted slightly as she gawked at me, and I smirked at her. This girl was doing wonders for my self-confidence. I walked slowly over to her much in the same way she had the night she had come to work on our Biology project.

I smiled crookedly at her when we were close enough to where our bodies were inches apart and so agonizingly close together and I took her hand in mine, entwining our fingers together.

"Ready?" I murmured in her ear.

She gulped and nodded slowly, her lips still parted as we walked down the hall to the cafeteria. She almost tripped over her feet because of the way she was staring at me. I loved having this effect on her! Was it possible that I could have the same effect on her as she did on me? I almost laughed aloud at the absurdity of that thought. Impossible. We entered the cafeteria, making our way through the line and ignoring the unnecessary stares and whispers that seemingly came from everyone in the cafeteria.

I placed one hand on the small of her back and ushered her towards my table, resisting the growing temptation to slip my hand just a little lower. By some miracle, I managed to make it to the table without a single crack in my gentlemanly façade and even pulled out the chair for her before I sat down. My siblings and their girlfriends would soon be joining us, but for right now, I just wanted to enjoy our time alone together.

"Bella?" I asked softly after a few bites into my pizza.

"Yes?" She immediately turned her attention to me, ignoring her previous engagements. She looked up into my eyes with such a beautiful expression. So innocent, but passionate at the same time. My mind turned to mush when our gaze locked and her deep brown eyes were melting my soul.

"I—I, uhh...." I stuttered incoherently, trying to find my mind to tell her I loved her.

"Stop being so articulate, Edward." I heard a giggle come from behind me, knowing exactly who it was.

"I'll keep that in mind, Alice," I rolled my eyes as I turned toward her. Jasper was beside her, holding her hand delicately as they sat down together.

"Hey, Bella!" She exclaimed, smiling at her.

Bella smiled back. "Hey, Alice."

"Bella! Edward's main squeeze!" A booming voice came from behind me. "It's about time you two are together." Emmett and Rosalie came into view and Emmett looked at Bella and whispered, "Edward here has had his little crush on you for quite some time."

Bella blushed profusely before looking incredulously up at me. I smiled lovingly at her and nodded in confirmation only causing her to blush more.

"So, what brings you to our humble little table." Alice asked excitedly.

"Edward just asked if I wanted to sit with him today and I said yes." She shrugged nonchalantly.

Alice beamed at me and then returned to her conversation with Bella as I continued to play with a few strands of her hair.

"Yo, Bella!" Emmett interrupted. "You going to the talent show tonight?"

"Yep." She told him with a smile then proceeded to exchange a look with Alice, who smiled widely in return.

"What time do we have to be here tonight to get ready for the show?" I asked Jasper and Emmett.

"Uh, I think we have to be here at like…" Emmett started.

"Seven. The show starts at eight and we're going last so we need to be ready when we go up." Jasper finished.

I nodded my head. "So we need to leave the house around six-thirty?"

They shrugged. "I guess."

"Rose and I will be over at the house too, boys." Alice said with a huge smile on her face. "But don't wait for us to get ready, and don't come looking for us. I don't want you to see us until the show."

"Whatever you want my little pixie." Jasper said.

I feigned a gag as Emmett muttered, "Kiss ass."

Bella laughed her sweet, musical laugh and this mindless chatter continued. Alice was talking to Bella about what great friends they'd be and how she could take her shopping and I could have sworn Bella winced ever so slightly at that thought. I stifled a chuckle. After a little while, the lunch bell rang and I proceeded to walk hold out my hand for Bella and escort her to Biology quite eagerly. She smiled at me and reached out to take my hand, but Alice snatched her away before I could blink. She pulled Bella over to the side to discuss something with her. Bella's expression seemed to turn into a grimace but then back to a happy smile within moments. I was extremely curious and was dying of curiosity. What was Alice saying to her?

**_BPOV_**

I reached out to take Edward's hand, ready for our fingers to be locked together again when suddenly I felt an insistent tug on my arm, pulling me away from him. Alice spun me around so she could talk to me.

"Bella," she whispered conspiratorially.

"Alice," I whispered in the same tone, clearly amused. "Why are we whispering?"

"Because. Okay, Bella. Listen very carefully." She said seriously. "This mission, if you choose to accept it; will not only change your life, but it will also change the life of one of my best friends. I will come pick you up at 1800 hours. Do you copy that soldier? You are coming over to the Cullen house not seen by anyone but me and Rosalie. Our mission is to give you a makeover so unbelievably sexy, when Edward sees you front row tonight with me...he may have trouble singing in the show. Your job is to act sexy. Be the flirty self you know you want to be! This is high school for God's sake!"

I laughed quietly at her and agreed to her requests, secretly dreading the makeover I would soon be getting, "Do not. I repeat DO NOT tell Edward about this. I want it to be a HUGE surprise."

"Trust me, Alice." I said with a smile. "I won't."

* * *

**Okay...so...I hope that wasn't tooooooo horribly awful. haha. tell me if it is......I kinda liked Alice in this chapter. hehe. but then again i ALWAYS love alice....but not in that way...ew...that's just....ew.... :D**

**TALENT SHOW NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!**

**Your Friendly Neighborhood Twilighter,**

**Jessica**


	8. Confessions and Pilgrims' Lips

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight. I'm not awesome enough. *sobs in a corner***

**WHOA!!!! 2 CHAPPIES BACK TO BACK!!!!!! I'M AN UBER-WRITER!!! lol. not really. Okay, I would like to thank ritarocks for once again being a loyal reviewer. You never let me down!!! Also...I know I promised the talent show this chapter...but it's not here.....*shields self from tomatoes* PLEASE don't hurt me....I just realized that the chapter would be WAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY too long if I included the talent show. This chapter is 6 pages and i'm not even close to the talent show part yet. **

**NEXT CHAPTER THERE WILL BE A TALENT SHOW. YOU HERE ME?! THERE WILL BE!! I SWEAR ON EACH OF MY ROBERT PATTINSON POSTERS. (believe those things are pretty damn important) lol. **

**So.....ENJOY!!! REVIEW!!!! pretty please with edward on top?!?!?! haha. Read on, readers. Read on. **

**_EPOV_**

Biology passed in a blur. All I could think about was Bella. I literally propped my head on my hands and stared at her for the entire class period. When she glanced over at me, she always caught me staring, causing her to blush and look away. I never looked away and continued studying her beautiful face.

"You know, Edward. It's not polite to stare." She whispered with a smile.

"Sorry," I smiled sheepishly. "I just can't help myself,"

She blushed again and hid behind her hair. I brushed her hair away from her face and whispered in her ear. "Please don't hide your beautiful face from me."

She turned to me and looked into my eyes incredulously. "You think I'm beautiful?" She asked quietly.

I looked at her dubiously. Did she seriously just ask me that? "Of course I do, silly girl. You're too irresistible for your own good. Can't you see the kind of attention other males here give you?" I suppressed a growl and she giggled quietly in my expense.

"It's not like I'm paying attention to anyone but you, Edward." She mumbled quietly and I smiled lovingly, kissing her cheek softly.

"Ahem." Mr. Melina cleared his throat from behind us. "Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan? You both know the rules. PDA and talking in class?" He shook his head. "Tsk Tsk. I'm going to have to ask both of you to leave please. If you can't pay attention in class to the assignments being given, then you'll both have to figure it out on your own. Project's due Monday. Good bye Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan."

I simply nodded at Mr. Melina and looked over at Bella. A horrified expression was on her face, but I smiled at her in reassurance and held out my hand for her. She took it and we walked out of the class, and out of the watchful eyes of our peers.

"Are they going out?" Jessica Stanley whispered to Lauren.

"If they are, then Edward must be on drugs or something. Why the hell else would he want to go out with Blushing Bella?" She snickered quietly and I fought the urge to tell her off in front of everyone. I stiffened and Bella squeezed my hand, smiling up at me lovingly. I immediately calmed down when she smiled and wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her to me. If anyone had doubted our feelings for each other before, no one did now. I pulled her out in the hallway and leaned up against the lockers, pulling her in front of me.

"I'm sorry I got you in trouble, Bella." I admitted with a sigh.

She smiled and leaned up against my chest and murmured. "I don't mind. As long as I'm with you."

I wrapped my arms around her waist, holding her closely to me, stroking the length of her gorgeous hair.

"Bella," I whispered.

"Yes?" She mumbled against my chest.

"I have something to tell you…" I whispered taking a deep breath.

She leaned up so she could stare me in the face, a confused and slightly worried expression on her face. "What is it, Edward?" She asked, concern painting her voice.

I took another deep breath, bracing myself for her reaction. What would she say? What would she do? Would she run? _The only way to know is to ask_. I thought to myself.

"Bella, you must let me say everything I want to tell you without interruptions. Okay?" She nodded slowly in agreement.

"Isabella Swan." I said, staring into her eyes with all of the love and passion I could muster up, she stared back into mine, the windows to her beautiful soul wide open. "I love you. I love you so much it aches when I'm away from you. When I told you that my heart only beats for you, I meant it. Wholeheartedly. You have captured my heart. It is yours and always will be. I will never want anyone else as long as I walk this Earth. I could never imagine myself with anyone else and I couldn't imagine you with anyone but me. I understand if you don't return my feelings, Bella. I will be whatever you want me to be. If you want me to just be a friend, I'll do that for you. If you never want to see me again, I'll go as far as you want me to go. Anything as long as you are happy. Because no matter how I feel; no matter how much my broken heart would ache, I could live on if I knew you were happy. I love you, Bella. I always will."

I could see tears starting to fill her molten chocolate eyes and I wiped them quickly away with my thumb, caressing her cheek with my thumb. I could feel my heart breaking. She didn't return my feelings. She was about to tell me so. And it would hurt all the more because I had made myself so very vulnerable. I knew I shouldn't have told her.

"Bella?" I whispered, heartbroken. "I'm sorry if I've upset you…so sorry. Please, what did I say? How can I fix this?" I asked her.

"Edward," She whispered so lovingly. "Edward you haven't done anything wrong. Your words have touched me so much more than words can describe. I can't even begin to tell you what I'm feeling right now. The only thing I can say just doesn't seem like it's enough to describe how I feel about you. I love you, too, Edward Cullen. I always have and always will."

My once broken heart was now beating heavily, fueled by the consuming love I felt for her in that moment. I couldn't find my mouth to say anything. I was far too consumed in this joyous feeling I couldn't concentrate on anything but her. My world revolved around her. I had to tell her that, but I still couldn't find my voice.

"Edward, say something." She murmured, a smile on her glorious face.

"I love you." I finally managed. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you." I smiled widely as I tilted her chin up, our lips just inches apart. "Edward," She breathed on my face.

"Yes, my love?" I whispered back, ecstatic that I could finally call her that.

"Please…please let me kiss you…please.." She pleaded quietly.

And with that I smiled and whispered. "If I profane with my unworthiest hand  
this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: my lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand  
To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."

She responded with, "Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, Which mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

I pressed her closer to me, our lips so unbearably close to each other. I could feel her breath tickling my lips. "Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" I whispered softly.

She moved closer to me, wrapping her arms around my neck. "Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

I placed my hands on her waist, fitting every luscious curve she had until there was no space between us. "O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; they pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair." I barely whispered.

She pressed her forehead to mine. "Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."

I leaned my head down, my lips barely brushing against hers. "Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged." I breathed then, pressed my lips softly to hers.

And oh, what a kiss it was. Her lips felt perfect against mine, fitting together perfectly, just like everything else about us. I molded my lips to hers, inhaling her delectable scent eagerly. She moved her hands to slide through my hair, and I groaned softly as she entwined her fingers in my hair. I softly pushed her against the locker, keeping my hands securely at her waist. Our lips continued their dance with building passion, my lips never leaving hers. I ran my tongue lightly along her bottom lip, adoring her taste more than her smell. She moaned very quietly, tugging at my hair ever so gently. I kissed her passionately, moving my lips with hers, sucking on her bottom lip every so often. She ran her hands down my neck, over my shoulders and down my chest and stomach. Even through my shirt, I could feel the warm touch of her finger tips on my skin, causing me to shiver involuntarily. I pulled away after a moment more, my breathing slightly labored. I looked at her to notice she was breathing heavily as well.

"Edward," She breathed. "That was…"

"Incredible? Mind-blowing? Fantastic? Extraordinary? Wonderful? Breathtaking…." I listed just the few adjectives I could think of at the moment.

"How about "D" for all of the above?" She whispered as I chuckled.

"I don't think Romeo and Juliet kissed like that…" She said, laughing a little.

"I love you." I smiled at her and murmured.

"I love you too, Edward. I feel like my alarm clock is going to go off any moment…" She muttered softly.

"I know what you mean, love. But isn't this what it's supposed to be like? The glory of first love and all that?" I whispered excitedly.

"I've never felt this way about anyone before, Edward. I love you."

"Bella," I pulled away abruptly, much to her dismay and dropped down on one knee. "I love you, and I promise to be there for you and to love you all of my days. Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked.

Tears started to gather on her delicate bottom lashes. "Yes. Yes, of course." She answered after a moment. I simply smiled widely and kissed her chastely.

"I love you." I said and took her hand in mine.

The bell rang suddenly, startling both of us. We seemed too wrapped up in our own little world that we couldn't focus on anything but each other. I didn't mind in the least. But a small part of me reminded me that we still had class. I sighed in frustration at the exact moment she did. We both knew we had to go our separate ways until the end of the day.

Or did we? I smiled crookedly, getting an idea.

"Did I mention how incredibly sexy that smile is?" She told me.

I chuckled. "Oh, really? I'll keep that in mind. C'mon, love…we have some business to take car of. I pulled her toward the front office and in through the door.

"Just sit down and look like you are sick." I whispered in her ear.

She did just that, bewildered but obviously willing. I walked over to Mrs. Cope, the front office secretary. I was usually able to charm her into doing anything for me.

"Mrs. Cope?" I asked in my most charming voice.

"Oh, hello Edward." She smiled and blushed.

I smiled to myself. _This is going to be easy. _I thought.

"I was just wondering if you could write Bella and I passes to take the rest of the day off. Bella ate something at lunch and doesn't feel well at all. I gestured to Bella, letting her process what I was asking.

"Oh, my." She said. "I don't think that would be a problem. She has grades just as high as you. All of her teachers love her. I don't think they'd mind." She quickly wrote out the passes and handed them to me. "You are such a gentleman, Edward; helping out Bella like that."

I flashed my apparently sexy crooked smile at her. "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't?" I chuckled. "Once again, thank you so very much, Mrs. Cope. You really have no idea how much you've helped me."

She smiled at me. "Anytime, Edward." She turned towards Bella. "I hope you feel better, sweetheart."

Bella smiled weakly and nodded. "Thanks, Mrs. Cope." She answered in a slightly strained voice.

I held the door for her and ushered her to my car.

"Thank you, Edward. You really didn't have to do that for me." She said as she climbed into my car.

"Well it wasn't just for you. It was for both of us. I didn't want our time together to end. We are a couple now, after all." She smiled up at me, looking as thrilled as I was about the fact that we were finally together. At last.

* * *

**AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!! WAS THAT ENOUGH FLUFF FOR YOU GUYS?! (well honestly you can't get enough fluff to satisfy haha) I THOUGHT THAT WAS SOOOOOOOOOOOOO CUTE!!! God, I'm such a hopeless romantic. haha. i hope you guys got both the twilight references and the romeo and juliet references....btw....I DON'T OWN THAT EITHER. that, my darlings, is owned by a lovely man by the name of Bill Shakespeare. lol. **

**TALENT SHOW NEXT CHAPTER!!! I SWEAR!!!!!**

**Your friendly neighborhood Twilight,**

**Jessica**

* * *


	9. Cullen Brothers and Animals

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Twilight....but Edward will be mine!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!**

**WHOA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 3 CHAPTERS IN 3 DAYS!?!??! I'M A BEAST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! okay, ya'll, first of all I would like to thank my ever awesome and powerful beta jaimelotr4ever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! you rock my world girl!! I'm SOOOOOOO happy that my story can affect you in such a dramatic way!!!!!!!!!! i was truly touched!!!! also I wanna thank the fabulous ritarocks for your continuous reviews!!!! *gives her a cookie* COOKIES FOR YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and i want to thank omck for reviewing as well!!!!!!!!!!!! you're freakin' amazing!!! you get a cupcake with either team edward or team jacob on i!!!! well actually, only team edward.....he's the only one that matters. hehe. :D c'mon....you know you wanna team edward cupcake. :D**

**READ ON READERS. READ ON.**

* * *

My new and beloved boyfriend drove me home after an extremely clever conversation with Mrs. Cope to get us passes home. Well, technically, he didn't take me home right away. We went to his house until late this afternoon to just be together. His perfection never ceases to amaze me….

*FLASHBACK TO EARLIER THAT DAY*

"_C'mon, love." He said to me, gesturing for me to sit next to him on the piano bench. I happily sat next to him, looking up at his glorious face. "I wrote this for you." He said simply before he began to move his long fingers nimbly across the ivory keys. It was the most beautiful composition I had ever heard. The notes floated through the air effortlessly, his hands caressing the keys in such an intimate way. The melody was soft and gentle and sweet, and it was incredible that he had written something so beautiful for me. I found myself falling in love with him all over again. The last chord rang through the air with such clarity and he turned to me, a loving smile on his face. He brushed the joyous tears on my cheek away with his soft lips, then stared into my eyes, his smoldering with love._

_We had "the look." He was looking at me like I was the only person on the planet, and I was looking back at him the exact same way. He tilted my chin up to kiss me so tenderly, and I sighed inwardly at the perfect contact of our lips. All too soon, he pulled away. No words needed to be spoken. We both knew what we were silently telling each other. _

He had dropped me off at my house just a few minutes ago, aware of the fact Alice was coming to pick me up at six o'clock tonight. I was absolutely thrilled about the talent show. Although I was really not looking forward to the "sexy make-over" Alice was planning on giving me. But oh well. It was for Edward, and I would do anything for him. He still didn't know that it was I that would be on the front row with Alice tonight, which was just the way I intended it to be. It should've been fairly obvious, but if he was as blinded by love as I was then I could see why he didn't figure it out yet.

I was oh so curious to discover what The Cullen Brother's Band had in store tonight. I had never heard Edward sing, but seeing as he was perfect in everyway, I didn't think that there would be a problem with his singing.

A loud car honk interrupted my reverie and I glanced at my clock. Six o'clock. I glanced out the window to see a canary yellow Porsche in my driveway and felt my jaw drop. Of course Alice would own that kind of car. I walked down the stairs to find Charlie gawking at it as well.

"Dad?" I called and he slowly turned his head.

"Bella," he began. "Who is that in our driveway?" He sputtered.

"Alice Cullen. She's picking me up so we can go to the talent show at school tonight together. I won't be home too late, 'kay?"

"Okay, Bells." He responded. "Be careful."

I rolled my eyes. "Dad, I'm going to the high school gym to watch a talent show. What could possibly happen?"

He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Your track record with danger just isn't exactly…."

"Yes, Dad. I know I'm supernaturally clumsy. I really have to go now, okay?" I said as I opened the door.

"Okay, Bells. See you later tonight."

"Don't wait up!" I called over my shoulder.

I walked over to Alice's car and opened the passenger door to get in. My jaw dropped again as I admired the sleek leather interior and the dashboard with an array of electronic devices I was too afraid to touch. This was certainly a big step away from my truck. No, it was more like a giant leap. Like Neil-Armstrong-on-the-moon-mankind step.

"You ready to go? We have a lot to do to get ready for the big night!" Alice exclaimed.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I sighed. "Alice, you're not going to do too much to me are you."

She hesitated for a moment. "Pssh! Nooooooo…" She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Mmmhmm, sure." I replied and rolled my eyes again. We took off down the road and I noticed that she drove almost as fast as Edward did. Does having a really nice car automatically require you have to drive fast? Whatever. We arrived at the Cullen house—correction; mansion—not long after we left me house. I automatically searched for Edward as soon as we stepped out of the car.

"Don't bother looking for him. He's out in the garage doing a dress rehearsal." Alice said, reading my thoughts.

"Oh, okay," I sighed again. She led me up to her room and the enormous bathroom suite she had. The counter had more products on it than I had ever seen in my entire life. She sat me down in the chair in front of an absolutely huge mirror and started to circle me, trying to decide what she wanted to do.

"Alice? Is this all yours?" I asked.

"Yep. I pretty much live here." She replied.

"I can tell," I giggled. "I bet Jasper doesn't mind that."

She grinned at me. "I don't think he does."

At that she turned me around and started to work on my hair, pulling and teasing and hair spraying it for what seemed like years. When she was finished with my hair, she moved on to my make-up.

"You have gorgeous skin, Bella." She said after a moment. "I don't need to use any foundation."

I smiled at her. "Thanks, Alice. I never wear make up anyway." She finally finished with everything and looked back at her work, obviously pleased with herself.

"I'll be right back. I need to get your outfit. Do NOT peek. I repeat do NOT peek." She said as she rushed out of the room. She was back in seconds and threw the clothes on my lap. "Put these on. I'm going to go change."

I looked at the clothes she'd given me and scoffed. "Alice," I called. "There is no way I'm going to wear that."

She had picked out a pair of short, and I mean short denim shorts and a deep red vest that would barely cover my stomach.

"Oh yes you are. You'll look hot! Trust me. Oh and put this on too." She threw a red lace strapless push-up bra through the open door.

"Alice! I'll look like a slut!" I whined.

"Edward will think you look damn sexy. So put it on!" She retorted.

"Fine," I grumbled. I stripped down and put on the outfit she had given me and walked into Alice's room.

"Tada." I exclaimed cynically.

She turned to me and her eyes widened. "Whoa! Bella you look smokin' hot! The only thing you are missing is some high heels…" She started to go off to her closet.

"No, Alice. I put my foot down here. I'm wearing my black Converse and that's final."

"Fine," she huffed.

"Can I look at myself now?" I asked to which she nodded.

I went back into the bathroom to look at myself in the large mirror. My jaw dropped for about the 42nd time today **(sorry Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy reference there :D) **as I stared at the girl in the mirror. Her pale legs looked as if they went on for miles and her flat stomach looked amazing in the vest she was wearing. The low cut vest exposed cleavage I never knew existed, and the scarlet vest fit my curves perfectly. My hair was in loose curls across my back and shoulders. My lips were painted with a red gloss while a very faint blush painted my cheeks. Alice had decided upon dark make-up for my eyes; the smoky eye look more specifically. And even I had to admit it. I looked hot.

"Well?" Alice smirked.

"Alice...I…it's..." I stuttered.

"Yeah, I know." She smiled widely. "Let's go. We don't want to be late. By the way, I really like the Converse. It's cute."

"Glad to know you approve." I rolled my eyes and headed out the door with the hyper pixie.

EPOV

I paced back stage as the talent show progressed. On the one hand, I was absolutely thrilled about the day I had had. Thrilled was an understatement. A HUGE understatement. Today had been the best day of my life. But one fact continuously poked the back of my thoughts. I still didn't know who the girl on the front row was. Bella was my girlfriend now and Alice probably told the girl not to show up tonight, that it was too late. But that was just not like Alice. I shook the negative thoughts out of my head and started to try and think about the spectacular day I had had.

"Dude, deep breaths." Emmett said, patting me on the shoulder. "You look like you're about to have a seizure."

"Yeah, Edward. Just chill. Everything will be fine." Jasper said.

I simply nodded at both of them, feeling a little better.

"Cullen Brother's Band?" The director of the talent show called.

"That's us." I replied.

"You're up next. Get ready." He said before returning to his post.

My heart was pounding in my chest and I glanced around to see Jasper and Emmett talking very quietly to each other. I pushed that thought to the back of my head and focused on the current situation.

"Dude, we're on." Emmett said.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen!" The Emcee shouted into the microphone. "Tonight has been amazing, am I right?!" The crowd erupted into cheers. "But we have one more act to close the night. Give it up for THE CULLEN BROTHER'S BAND!" The crowd exploded with screaming and clapping as we walked out on stage. The spotlights were blinding as I walked out to my microphone where my guitar was.

"WASSUP, FORK'S HIGH!!" Emmett screamed into his microphone. But I was barely paying attention, I was just desperately searching for Alice and this mystery girl. "All of these acts have been awesome tonight, but we must say…we're saving the best for last!" The crowd cheered again.

BPOV

"Let us introduce ourselves." Emmett said with a smile. "On the bass…we have the freakin' awesome Jasper Cullen!" Alice screamed with all her might and I laughed along with her. But what I was really paying attention to was the incredible sexiness that was Edward. He looked too godlike to even comprehend. He was wearing a black and deep green checkered button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of jeans that hung low on his hips. His white Vans were held together with black shoelaces and his hair was even more messed up than usual, making him even sexier; if that was even possible.

"On the drums…we have yours truly, Emmett Cullen!" More screams erupted.

"And last but not least on guitar and vocals…our brother Edward Cullen!" The crowd screamed louder than it had for the other two and he simply turned to give them a smirk.

Was it hot in here or was it just me?

EPOV

The last of the screaming from my name being called died out and Emmett spoke again. "And we are…THE CULLEN BROTHER'S BAND!" Everyone cheered again, and this time when the cheering started to die down, we started to play.

Jasper started pounding on the bass to a song that was most definitely not Super Massive Black hole. And Emmett was pounding just as hard on his drums. I started to panic inwardly, careful to not let it show on the outside. I was about to get off stage when I saw her.

The mystery girl with Alice was no mystery girl at all. It was Bella. But the Bella that stood before me, was not the same Bella I had spent the entire afternoon with. This Bella was tempting me into insanity; even more so than she already did. Her hair begged for fingers to slide through it, her waist pleaded to have my hands on it; her exposed collarbone and neck entreated to be kissed. I diverted my eyes from her prominent cleavage and moved my eyes to those full, pouty lips of hers that were now spread into a sexy half smile.

She locked her gaze with mine and mouthed, "Sexy song."

Her words brought me back to the reality of the situation that was going on. Jasper continued on the bass riff and I immediately knew every cord for the song. I had never felt so courageous. I smiled crookedly at her before I started in on my part. I hit every note perfectly and it was time for the singing to come in.

I started right on time

**(A/N GO TO THE LINK IN MY PROFILE NOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!)**

I can't escape this hell

So many times I've tried

I continued to play the guitar part flawlessly, watching the crowd start to jump, knowing exactly what song we were playing from the very first bass beat.

But I'm still caged inside

Somebody get me through this nightmare

I can't control myself!

Emmett slammed the drums as he sang the chorus with me.

So what if you can see, the darkest side of me

No one will ever change this animal I have become

Help me believe, It's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal!

Jasper echoed me:

(This Animal, this animal.)

My adrenaline was pumping by the time I started the second verse.

I can't escape myself

So many times I've lied

But they still rage inside

Somebody get me through this nightmare

I can't control myself

My gaze locked with Bella's as I played each cord forcefully, droplets of sweat forming on the nape of my neck.

So what if you can see, The darkest side of me

No one will ever change this animal I have become

Help me believe, it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal!

My arms flexed with each slam of the power chords I was playing, my adrenaline pumping faster and faster through my veins.

Somebody help me through this nightmare

I can't control myself

Somebody wake me from this nightmare

I can't escape this hell!

Emmett sang softly echoing me while the bass drum thumped and I played louder and louder as did Jasper.

This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal

My guitar solo came in along with my singing:

So what if you can see, the darkest side of me

No one will ever change this animal I have become!

Jasper and Emmett joined in with a bang and all of them sang with me

Help me believe, it's not the real me

Somebody help tame this animal I have become

Help me believe , it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal!

I held the last word before singing my last line:

This animal I have become.

We all played the last of the song perfectly, letting the last note vibrate through out the gym. The crowd of the entire student body burst out into the loudest applause I had ever heard. The screams and cheers were louder than any of the acts before us. I looked over at Bella who was jumping up and down with Alice, her eyes still locked on me. I gave her a crooked smile and winked as we headed off stage.

"THANK YOU! WE ARE THE CULLEN BROTHER'S BAND!!" Emmett screamed.

We headed back stage and Emmett was the first one to say something.

"DUDE! WE KICKED ASS!" He shouted.

"Hell, yeah we did!" Jasper agreed. "Dude, we didn't think that you were going to go along with our little song change when you gave us that horrified look."

"Totally. But, Edward, man…you were a BEAST out there! That was effin' INCREDIBLE!" Emmett said with a huge smile on his face.

"WHOA!" The Emcee shouted into the microphone. "I don't think there's a question about who wins this years Forks High Talent Show and a demo with one of the top recording studios in the country! Ladies and gentlemen let's give it up for… THE CULLEN BROTHER'S BAND!!"

I could not believe it. We won. We actually won. We hadn't practiced at all. And we won. We got a demo for a possible record deal. This was insane. I never dreamed anything like this could ever happen. I had found out that the love of my life was in love with me too; I got a girlfriend; and I just landed a demo with a recording studio! Could life get any better? I didn't think so. I tuned out the crowd and the noise and the screaming and the world around me and focused on the only one that mattered. The mystery girl on the first row, staring up at me the exact same way I was staring at her. And no matter what life had ahead of us, I knew with absolute certainty, everything would workout in the end. Because Bella existed. And wherever Bella was there could be no sorrow or pain or confusion or uncertainty. Bella was pure. Bella was love. Bella was life. Bella was the air. And I couldn't wait to start to really breath for the first time.

* * *

**OMEAMC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I CANT BELIEVE IT'S OVER!!!! I'M GONNA CRY!!!!!!!!!!! but don't fret my pretties....LOOK FOR THE SEQUEL I'M WRITTING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA!!! Takes place 7 years later when edward and the cullen brothers are HUGE all around the world while poor bella swan is at dartmouth all alone...what happened with true love??! WHAT HAS THE WORLD COME TO?!?! and most importantly....WHAT HAPPENS WHEN THEY MEET AGAIN?!?!?! READ THE STORY I HAVE YET TO WRITE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! haha. i LOVE ALLL YOU GUYS!!!! YOU GUYS ARE THE BESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and any other authors that tell you that.....are severely mistaken............thanks for sticken with me through my crazy story!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!1111**

**Your Friendly Neighborhood Twilighter,**

**Jessica**


End file.
